


Illya's Pain

by jkkitty



Series: Drabbles [24]
Category: The Man From U.N.C.L.E.
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 22:19:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/905595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jkkitty/pseuds/jkkitty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Illya's a great actor where pain is concern</p>
            </blockquote>





	Illya's Pain

He walked with his partner down the corridor toward medical. Illya limped with each step and grimaced with pain.

"Still bad?"

" _I am fine," he shot back._

As they reached the door, Illya straightened himself, walking in with no sign of a limp or of pain.

Through the whole examination, his face never changed.

"I can certify you for full duty."

Illya nodded and walked out the door with his partner following.

Once away from medical, the limp returned and the look of pain reappeared.

"I believe you could win the best actor award."

_Illya just grinned. "Lights, cameras, action."_


End file.
